violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother BlackOut
Big Brother Blackout '''This season is all about surprises as houseguests will make surprise re-appearances throughout the game.''' Twists * '''Blackout:''' Once Jury Begins, at the end of every eviction, the house will have 3 opportunities to vote if the week should be restarted, or if it should remain the same and if the evicted houseguest should remain evicted. * '''BOTB:''' Returning from All-Stars. There will be 2 HOH winners and 4 nominees otb. The winning set of nominees will dethrone their HOH and gain safety for the week while the dethroned HOH will be vulnerable to a backdoor eviction. * '''Safety Net:''' Instead of just 6 houseguests competing in the power of veto competition, every houseguest will compete and the winner will win a normal POV. * '''Jury Removal:''' This season a surprise twist was unreleased where there will be 10 jurors this season and in the final 3. The final HOH winner will remove one juror from the jury house. * '''Girls vs Girls:''' Every HOH competition will have one male and one female winner thanks to BOB. * '''Guys vs Guys:''' Every HOH competition will have one male and one female winner thanks to BOB. * '''Jury Comebacks:''' This season, only the jury will compete to return for another shot to win. Houseguests } | | | | | |} } | | | | | |} Week One Week One, the houseguests entered the house finding out it'd be 8 veteran contestants against 8 newbie contestants. Previous veterans clashed and the newbies sat back and watched the show. At the first HOH competition, the houseguests learned that they'd compete in gender sets in HOH and that BOB would also be in play this season as well as the safety net twist. At the HOH competition, the girls competed first where Jenn won her first HOH of the season. Ryan then followed up behind her as the guys's HOH for the week. At the nomination ceremony, Jenn nominated Trixie and Zeph for eviction, while Ryan nominated July and Phlaire for eviction. At the BOB competition, Trixie and Zeph rose up and won immunity for the week while dethroning Jenn and leaving her vulnerable to a possible backdoor. At the POV competition, Celestial won and decided it'd be safest for her to discard and not interfere with the nominees. At the eviction ceremony, it was Phlaire who was evicted in a 13-2 vote. Week Two Following Phlaire's eviction, a new week began meaning HOH was up for grabs. This week, the guys would compete first and Veropia rocked them all when he won HOH. For the girls's HOH competition, Jenn wasn't ready to give up and won her second HOH competition. At the nomination cereony, Vero nominated first and nominated Sythe and Cursed for eviction. While Jenn nominated Bladez and Celest for eviction. At the BOB competition, Bladez and Celest won and dethroned Jenn for a second time in a row. At the POV competition, Dasy won her first POV of the season, she ultimately decided to survive Sythe from eviction while Vero renominated Trixie for eviction targeting the vets. At the eviction ceremony in a tie 7-7 vote, Vero had to break the tie and he ultimately decided to evict Cursed over Trixie sending him out in 17th place. Week Three On Week 3's HOH. The girls competed for HOH first and Aiex won her first HOH competition of the season. On the guys's HOH, Horror won HOH and claimed his first win of the season as well. At the nomination ceremony, Aiex nominated Dasy and Tobi for eviction. Horror then nominated Libby and Jenn for eviction. At the BOB competition, Libby and Jenn won and secured they're safety for the week, while also dethroning Horror leaving him vulnerable to a backdoor plan. At the POV competition, Dasy won her second POV competition and saved herself from eviction while Aiex renominated Sythe for eviction. At the eviction ceremony, by a close vote of 7-6, Tobi was evicted over Sythe and placed 15th out of 18. Week Four On week 4's opening HOH. It was the guys who competed first and Bladez rose to the occasion and won HOH! As the girls competed, it was Yoshi who won for the girls. At the nomination ceremony, Bladez nominated Aiex and Libby for eviction, while Yoshi nominated Ryan and Trixie for eviction. At the BOB competition, Aiex and Libby won and saved themselves from eviction while dethroning Bladez in the process. At the POV Competition, Ryan won and saved himself from eviction and gaining his first POV of the season. At the POV ceremony, Yoshi renominated Dasy next to Trixie to see her go. At the Eviction ceremony, it was nearly unanimous when Trixie was evicted in a 10-2 vote over Dasy. Week Five (Double Eviction) On week 5, it was revealed this week would be a double eviction week and the houseguests gave it their all. At the HOH competition, the girls competed first where Jenn won HOH. At the guys's HOH competition, Ryan won his second HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, Jenn nominated Yoshi and Dasy for eviction, while Ryan nominated Celestial and Green for eviction. At the BOB competition, Celestial and Green won and secured their safety for the week while dethroning Ryan in the process. At the POV Competition, Veropia won his first POV of the season and decided to save Yoshi with this power leaving Jenn to renominate someone and she ultimately decided to renominate Zeph. At the eviction ceremony, in a 5-5 vote, Part Two Week Six